The disparities in disaster-related mental health problems highlight the highlighted the need for local pre-disaster planning in black communities living in high stress areas. Training in Post Disaster Mental Health in Black Communities is a train the trainer, group-level intervention designed to improve the local disaster mental health readiness. HERMES' Phase I study developed a training package based on needs assessment. The results indicate that the training of both clinical providers and community leaders is a promising model for integrating culturally appropriate mental health in local response strategies. Aims: Our Phase II field study will further refine the curriculum components and field test the acceptability, adaptability, effectiveness, and sustainability of our model in high stress black communities of coastal and rural eastern North Carolina and downtown Charleston and Low Country areas in South Carolina. Method: We will recruit and train a core team of mental health providers to deliver clinical provider- and community leader-tailored training workshops to 240 participants in eight target communities. Local collaborative planning teams will be supported by web-based exercise and group training components. Participants will complete evaluations follow each training component and pre, post and 3, 6, and 12 month follow- up tests on knowledge and self-rated competency skills. We will measure benchmarks of increased capacity and performance-based skills using qualitative interviews and site profiles. Expected Results: The triangulation of process and outcome data will determine the effectiveness of this model for increasing knowledge and skills in providing culturally competent mental health support for survivors in the immediate aftermath of disasters. We also will identify best training and local planning practices for promoting and sustaining resilience and document case studies that illustrate the mitigation of disaster-related mental health consequences.